L'odeur métallique
by Tyanilisha
Summary: Hayato ne va pas si bien. Hayato ne va pas si mal. Hayato veut en parler, mais en même temps, surtout pas. Hayato est un peu paumé, parfois. Hayato a une mauvaise habitude.


**Okay.**

 **Hello.**

 **Le sujet principal ici a plusieurs noms : scarification, automutilation. Je ne cherche absolument à glorifier ce genre de pratiques.**

 **Rien n'oblige à lire l'histoire qui suit.**

 **Si à quelconque moment la lecture devient déstabilisante, inconfortable, angoissante, surtout, il faut arrêter de lire. Okay ? Okay.**

… **. A noter que ce n'est pas à moitié aussi sombre que ce que laisse présager cette terrible introduction.**

 **Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient.**

* * *

 **L'odeur métallique**

 _On and on and on he goes_

 _Dancing in mansions made of twigs_

 _And castles made of sand._

 _(Fairytales and Castles – Lifehouse)_

 _Il continue encore et encore et encore_

 _Dansant dans des manoirs faits de brindilles_

 _Et des châteaux faits de sable_

Donc il est dix heures et quart du matin, et pour une fois, Yamamoto est en avance.

Yamamoto n'est jamais en avance.

Sauf ce matin.

Peut-être qu'il s'est levé plus tôt.

Ou qu'il a laissé échapper à son père qu'il ne sortait pas pour s'amuser, mais qu'il sacrifiait une partie de son dimanche pour réussi à répondre à plus de deux questions lors du devoir de biochimie qui approche. Il a sans doute précisé que Gokudera lui a fait promettre d'être à l'heure pour une fois.

Yamamoto senior n'aime pas particulièrement le jeune punk.

Mais Gokudera est rien sinon intelligent.

Tsuyoshi a vu ses copies lorsqu'il travaille avec Tsuna et Takeshi à une des tables du restaurant, après l'école.

Il est cassant et grossier.

Mais suffisamment entêté pour tenir tête à Takeshi et lui faire rentrer les formules dans le crâne. Les années lycée sont loin pour Tsuyoshi, et la chimie, sous quelques formes que ce soit, n'a pas été son major.

A dix heures du matin, la voix d'Hayato est rauque, et pas si forte.

Ses mouvements sont brusques quand il ouvre la porte. Il ne semble pas entendre le gémissement des gonds qui crissent comme de la craie sur un tableau humide. Tee shirt noir à manches longues, avec un nom de groupe en lettres latines que Yamamoto n'arrive pas à lire.

L'appartement est grand.

Plus grand qu'une chambre d'étudiant.

Entre la cuisine et l'étagère, il y a la place pour une table, qui sert de plus de bureau que de table à manger. Les dossiers s'empilent dans un coin ; des bouts de métal envahissent le côté opposé. Gokudera les repousse sans les regarder, et s'assoit.

Ses épaules sont dressées, courbées vers l'avant.

Il n'y a qu'en combat, qu'Hayato se tient droit.

Yamamoto n'attend pas une invitation qui n'arrivera jamais pour s'asseoir et sortir son cahier.

La pièce sent la poussière et quelque chose d'exotique que Yamamoto ne reconnaît pas. Etrangement, pas d'odeur de tabac.

Il est dix heures et quart, et pour une fois, Yamamoto est en avance.

Hayato repousse ses cheveux en arrière et ils restent en place. Ils sont rêches sous ses doigts. Ils ont besoin d'être lavés. Il tend le bras, crayon à la main, pour détailler une réaction chimique et rappeler les méthodes pour l'équilibrer.

Tant qu'il parle, ça va.

Il oublie de penser autre chose que biochimie et devoir.

Puis il réécrit un énoncé d'exercice, arrache la feuille du bloc, la passe à Yamamoto. Yamamoto grimace, mais prend la feuille sans protester.

Il mordille son crayon en réfléchissant.

Hayato regarde ailleurs.

Du coin de l'oeil, il peut voir le livre d'études des composés chimiques instables qui appellent son nom. Il l'a trouvé à un marché aux puces, le week end dernier et n'a pas eu le temps de faire plus que parcourir le sommaire. Il ne l'attrape pas maintenant, parce qu'une fois lancé, il faudra plus qu'un baseballeur en danger de ne pas valider ses matières scientifiques pour l'arrêter.

Il patiente.

Patienter n'est pas le fort d'Hayato. La nervosité le pousse à gigoter, il doit forcer son genou à rester immobile, et il interdit à ses doigts de taper sur la table.

Il prépare une cigarette, en ne tassant pas trop le tabac - la boîte doit durer jusqu'à mercredi.

Il jette un coup d'œil sur la feuille.

Ratures mises à part, ce n'est pas mal.

Yamamoto a au moins compris le principe d'équilibre électronique.

Hier soir, Hayato s'est encore endormi sur un papier à rendre.

Pas un papier pour lui.

Le papier d'un étudiant en licence, qui a la chance d'avoir des parents généreux, et un compte en banque suffisant pour s'offrir le loisir de ne pas rédiger ses essais.

Son jean tire brusquement sur la peau et Hayato s'immobilise.

Il pose la cigarette sur la table, près de sa trousse.

Sans baisser les yeux, le visage tourné vers l'exercice que Yamamoto résout avec détermination, Hayato pose la main sur son genou et tire d'un coup sec le vêtement.

Juste au-dessus de la cheville, le tissu se détache de la peau, la douleur est comme une brûlure, en plus passager. Hayato grimace malgré lui quand des gouttes de liquide viennent tout de suite imbiber le tissu.

Il a envie de regarder.

Il a envie de plaquer sa main contre les plaies, de frotter, de gratter, jusqu'à ce le sang dégouline encore, tiède au début, froid et à demi coagulé après une ou deux minutes.

Pourvu que Yamamoto ait prévu le déjeuner.

Hayato n'a rien prévu du tout, et pas la moindre envie de sortir.

Il pensait que Yamamoto n'arriverait pas avant onze heures.

La sonnette l'avait poussé à changer de jean en catastrophe, attapant le premier pantalon sombre et épais à portée de main. Tant pis pour les tâches boueuses sur les mollets qui date du week end dernier, quand Reborn les avait invités à camp d'entrainement sous la pluie.

Yamamoto échoue à finir l'exercice, Hayato reprend les explications, calmement.

Il ne peut pas laisser Yamamoto échouer son année.

Tsuna compte sur lui.

(Hayato aussi compte sur lui. Il n'est pas stupide au point de ne pas voir qu'il a besoin de quelqu'un qui encaisse ses insultes sans broncher et le rappelle à l'ordre quand il va trop loin.)

Sa main revient sur la table.

ooooo

Au déjeuner, c'est sushi.

Hayato sort une bouteille d'alcool fort, et Yamamoto tousse mais avale.

Hayato ne tousse pas. Il regarde le bord ébréché de son verre - un ancien pot de moutarde. Il se demande s'il arrivait à couper la barrière de sa peau avec.

Il se demande s'il pourrait atteindre cet agaçant vaisseau bleu qui part en direction de son index, sur le dos de sa main.

Yamamoto lui soutient que ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il boit, il n'est juste pas habitué à autre chose que du saké.

Hayato rit, sarcastique et acide, et ne regarde plus les verres.

Au milieu d'après-midi, Hayato allume la télévision. L'éponge restreinte qu'est la mémoire scolaire de Yamamoto a atteint ses limites. Il ne décrochera sans doute pas le podium, mais il devrait assurer sa moyenne.

S'il ne confond pas les réactions de fermentation.

Dans le canapé défoncé, le gardien de la Pluie est assez grand pour poser son bras sur le dossier sans être inconfortable.

Il est juste à la bonne distance pour que sa main ne fasse rien qu'effleurer l'épaule d'Hayato quand celui-ci se lève pour aller fumer sur dehors.

Yamamoto ne l'accompagne pas.

Hayato se demande ce que cela ferait, si Yamamoto ouvrait la boite en carton du dernier étage de l'étagère, juste au-dessus de la dernière rangée de livres.

Il inspire la fumée de cigarette, et inspire, et inspire.

Il imagine les parois de ses alvéoles pulmonaires s'encrasser peu à peu.

Il imagine le goudron venir boucher toutes les issues pour l'oxygène.

Il y a des jours où il a hâte.

Il y a des jours où il écrase sa cigarette avant la fin, et range la boîte de tabac au fond du placard de la chambre.

Il vérifie rapidement que personne n'est présent, et tire sur son jean jusqu'à mettre sa cheville en pleine lumière.

En séchant, le sang a noirci et craquelé.

Encore un coup d'œil avant de passer un doigt prudent sur la zone endommagée. C'est tiède, mais pas encore enflammé. Il faut attendre le lendemain pour cela. Une des coupures bave un peu. Le jean va continuer de coller.

Un petit bruit désapprobateur s'échappe des lèvres d'Hayato, exactement le même que lorsque Yamamoto transforme une puissance en multiplication, ou que Uri envoie voler la pile de courrier et publicité pour accéder à la mouche qui a tenté de se planquer derrière.

Il laisse le jean reprendre sa juste place et se redresse.

Son dos craque quand il accentue le mouvement, levant la tête vers le ciel de béton formé par l'étage au-dessus. Il lâche la cigarette juste à temps pour éviter la brûlure.

Il se demande quelle tête ferait Yamamoto s'il lui montrait.

Si Yamamoto lui dirait d'appeler l'asile.

Ou s'il ferait comme pour tout ce qui ne lui convient pas, et s'empresserait d'accuser un chat. D'accuser Uri. Peu importe que ce ne soit pas vraiment parallèle.

Bien sûr, Hayato rentre, s'assoit sur le canapé.

Il critique la voix de la présentatrice à la télévision, critique le ridicule du jeu télévisé en lui-même, et le dramatique surjoué des candidats.

Au bout du canapé, Yamamoto rit de la télévision et d'Hayato tout à la fois.

ooooo

Deux mois plus tard, Yamamoto découvre les lignes rouges et roses et blanches qui s'étalent sur les jambes d'Hayato en entrant dans le vestiaire. Personne ne l'avait prévenu qu'Hayato était en train de se changer suite à un accident concernant l'alarme incendie, Dino, et la tortue de Dino. Hayato était fatigué et n'avait eu le courage de s'enfermer dans des toilettes trop étroites dans lesquels il récoltait des bleus plein les coudes et les genoux à chaque fois qu'il s'y rendait pour enfiler la tenue de sport réglementaire, ou l'uniforme de l'école après les cours d'activité physique.

Ou peut-être qu'Hayato voulait risquer le sort, Hayato voulait voir ce que cela donnerait, si quelqu'un entrait.

Sauf qu'en fait, non.

Hayato est surtout fatigué.

Yamamoto est resté silencieux.

Il a pleuré.

Hayato a souri, et plus il sourit, plus Yamamoto tourne la tête pour éviter de le regarder.

"Je ne veux pas que tu meures." a dit Yamamoto.

"Je ne vais pas mourir, abruti." a répondu Hayato.

Yamamoto a arrêté de pleurer.

Hayato a fini de se rhabiller en ignorant la boule dans sa gorge.

'Mais dis quelque chose. N'importe quoi d'autre.' a pensé Hayato en serrant un peu trop son bracelet en cuir.

"Tu sais que tu peux me dire quand ça ne va pas ?" dit finalement Yamamoto.

Il a l'air tellement sincère. C'est pathétique. Comme si Hayato irait pleurer sa vie à un type qui s'est baladé trop près du bord du toit de l'école. Comme si Hayato pleurait sa vie.

Hayato aussi ne veut pas que Yamamoto meure- soit malheureux.

Hayato acquiesce, en pensant certainement pas, de la foutue gratitude plein les poumons, et la gorge trop prise pour que cela sorte.

Yamamoto et ses foutus yeux de chiens battus.

Yamamoto et son foutu cœur sur la main.

Quel imbécile.

Hayato aurait du aller s'enfermer dans les toilettes, tant pis pour ses coudes trop grands.

Il a beau avoir réfléchi plusieurs fois sur ce que cela ferait que Yamamoto ou Tsuna sache. Il ne sait pas comment réagir, maintenant que Yamamoto sait.

...

Ce soir-là, quand Hayato coupe, c'est en pensant aux larmes de Yamamoto. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il voulait.

Ce n'est pas ce que Yamamoto voudrait.

Yamamoto n'a pas besoin de savoir.

ooooo

Bianchi ne sait pas, quand elle vient le voir.

Elle sonne tard dans la nuit, mais avant le matin.

Elle revient d'un travail, parfois il reste du sang sur ses vêtements. Sur son visage.

Parfois, ses concoctions ont mangé des morceaux de veste, de jean. Hayato refuse de l'approcher tant qu'elle ne s'est pas douchée et changée.

Après elle vient les cheveux encore humides, et s'assoit près d'Hayato.

Elle pose la tête sur son épaule si Hayato est assis à travailler sur la table.

Elle s'assoit par terre, les bras sur le bord du lit, la tête posée sur ses bras si Hayato s'est installé avec un livre dans la lumière tamisée de la lampe de chevet.

Quand la télévision est allumée, elle s'installe sur le canapé, et pose sa tête sur les genoux d'Hayato.

Hayato n'arrive pas à décider ce qu'il déteste le plus chez lui.

Le foutu sourire qui lui tord le visage quand il y a toutes ces cicatrices blanches rouges roses juste sous la joue maquillée de Bianci, alors qu'il n'y a qu'un jean pour séparer, parfois un pantalon d'uniforme plus fin qu'un jean, mais pas suffisamment fin pour qu'elle sente le léger relief du tissu cicatriciel.

Les mots qui s'entassent dans sa bouche, qui ont envie de sortir et de filer, l'envie curieuse et malsaine de parler à Bianci, de se laisser vomir les mots les uns derrière les autres, la fascination sournoise de voir son propre sang sortir, de le sentir rouler sur la peau, fluide et visqueux.

Quand Hayato pense à ces moments-là alors qu'il a une lame en main, il vise les chevilles. Au moins, Bianci n'y pose jamais sa tête.

ooooo

Yamamoto ne lui en a jamais reparlé directement.

Mais parfois, il regarde ses bracelets avec tellement d'insistance.

Hayato sourit.

Ce ne sont pas les poignets, qu'il faut fusiller du regard.

Il obtient un D au devoir de biochimie.

Hayato appelle cela une victoire, et s'invite à dîner avec Tsuna au Takesushi. Haru et Kyoko se retrouve de la partie, donc Ryohei est là également, Fuuta, Lambo et I-pin accompagne Tsuna, Bianci arrive juste à temps pour le dessert.

Pas précisément la soirée tranquille avec le Dixième du Nom et l'abruti de baseballeur qu'Hayato avait en tête mais tout le monde a passé un bon moment, et personne n'a fini à l'hôpital.

Avec le recul, Hayato décide qu'il ne regrette rien.

(Sauf peut-être le concours stupide de qui retient sa respiration le mieux durant lequel le monde entier s'est ligué contre lui parce qu'il n'a pas laissé gagner Lambo. Eh, l'horrible gamin doit bien apprendre tôt ou tard qu'il y a des choses que les grands peuvent faire mieux que lui.)

ooooo

Le futur est un endroit sombre et obscur.

Une nuit sans sommeil, Hayato erre. Il regrette d'avoir refusé l'entraînement de Bianci. Il a fait le mauvais choix, comme d'habitude.

Mais il ne sait pas ne pas travailler seul.

(Il ne sait pas travailler seul non plus. Contre Mukuro, il a trouvé Hibari. Contre Bel, il avait les conseils de Tsuna. Hayato ne sait rien faire seul, c'est pathétique).

Tsuna est épuisé par son propre entrainement avec cet Hibari adulte qui les regarde en silence pendant les repas, et ne leur adresse pas plus la parole que son lui adolescent.

Yamamoto n'est pas remonté de la salle d'entraînement avec Reborn.

Kyoko et Haru n'osent pas lui adresser la parole.

Hayato préfère ne pas insister.

Il n'a pas grand-chose à leur dire.

Il fuit avec diligence sa sœur.

Surtout après avoir refusé son aide.

Hayato se sent aussi seul en journée que la nuit, quand il erre dans les couloirs en fuyant le sommeil.

Les portes fermées ne l'arrêtent que le temps de pirater les codes électroniques ; il faudra laisser un message pour les Vongola du futur fassent quelques choses pour cela.

Hayato est à moitié étonné que son lui adulte n'ait rien dit.

Peut-être que de toute façon, avec des gens comme Mukuro ou Hibari, les serrures ne servent pas à grand-chose.

La deuxième nuit, il trouve son (futur) bureau.

Il ne regarde pas les dossiers. Depuis le début, s'il a bien compris une chose, c'est qu'il ne veut pas savoir. Tsuna est mort. Qu'il y a t'il de plus à savoir ?

Dans le premier tiroir du bureau, il y a une boîte en carton familière.

Le futur est un endroit sombre et obscur, et quand Hayato retrouve sa boîte en carton de stockage de lames et de pansements, il éclate de rire à en avoir les larmes aux yeux.

ooooo

Quinze heures, sans doute pas la meilleure heure pour prendre le soleil. Bianci a proposé sa crème solaire, mais tout le monde a préféré passer son tour.

Nana a sorti un tube bleu pour enfant, avec un embout spray. Elle en même mis sur le visage de Tsuna, malgré ses protestations.

Il a beaucoup râlé, et a rougi autant que s'il avait pris un coup de soleil, mais il l'a laissée faire.

Le Dixième du Nom a toujours beaucoup d'affection pour sa famille de sang comme pour sa famiglia.

Hayato espère juste éviter de finir comme un homard.

Yamamoto essaie de l'entrainer hors de l'ombre du parasol.

Il ne craint pas grand-chose lui, avec son hâle naturel.

Le sable est chaud autour de ses pieds, Hayato jette un coup d'œil en direction de Tsuna - il aide Lambo à construire un château de sable, le plus grand, le plus beau château de sable du Japon.

Le bruit du ressac en arrière-plan est apaisant.

Le gardien de la tempête ferme les yeux.

L'air a une odeur salée.

"Tu devrais arrêter de froncer les sourcils plus souvent, ton visage a presque l'air normal."

Hayato sursaute, ouvre un oeil.

Dans son bikini rayé blanc et marron, Haru se tient au-dessus de lui, une main sur la hanche, l'autre en visière au-dessus de ses yeux.

"Ce serait beaucoup plus facile si je n'étais pas harcelé"

"Comme si qui que ce soit pouvait avoir envie de te harceler."

Hayato lève un sourcil, mais l'ironie de ce qu'elle vient de dire n'atteint pas l'adolescente qui ne se gêne pas pour avoir l'air désapprobateur et se comporter comme si elle était la mère d'Hayato. Quel culot. Dire qu'il passait un moment presque relaxant.

Un _bwahaha_ est le seul avertissement avant qu'une vague de sable vienne se perdre dans les cheveux d'Haru et dans les yeux d'Hayato, suivie de près par un ballon de volley qui laisse une trace rouge sur l'estomac d'Hayato après avoir frôlé la hanche d'Haru.

Voilà pourquoi Hayato ne devrait pas se relaxer.

Il bondit sur ses pieds. Un coin de sa tête constate distraitement qu'Haru a l'air encore plus furieuse que lui. D'ordinaire, elle prend toujours la défense de Lambo, pleurnichard attendrissant qu'il est.

Hayato ne voit pas vraiment le côté attendrissant.

Sans doute un truc de fille, de trouver les gamins qui chouinent adorables.

Le temps d'arriver au niveau de Lambo, I-pin, Ryohei, Yamamoto et Tsuna, Haru a sorti un costume de Kraken de nulle part.

Hayato est sur le point d'étrangler Yamamoto -comme si le ballon lancé avec une telle force n'était pas sa faute. Tsuna leur demande de se calmer en vain. Reborn annonce qu'il a trouvé des opposants pour un beach volley to death.

Adieu la tranquillité, c'était beau les dix secondes qu'elle a duré.

De toute façon, Hayato commençait à s'ennuyer.

Les types en face ont l'air à peu près aussi aimables que des portes de prison. Avec des cheveux de toutes les couleurs. (Un type a les cheveux violets. Violets.)

Le filet ne survit pas longtemps. Les poteaux du filet le suivent dans le chaos et l'oubli. A un moment, Hayato se retrouve dos à dos avec Yamamoto. Les dynamites volent pendant que le baseballeur renvoie méthodiquement chaque balle qui arrive avec une force digne d'un anime de sports.

Hayato est sûr d'avoir entendu le rire de Mukuro à un moment.

Au moins, Hibari n'apparait pas de nulle part cette fois-ci. Peut-être que la plage n'appartient pas au territoire de Namimori.

(Ou peut-être qu'il a la peau à peu près aussi tolérante au soleil que celle d'Hayato, et qu'il a eu l'intelligence d'esquiver la journée plage pour éviter le look homard trop cuit. Il pourrait faire un effort et venir souffrir avec les autres. Lui aussi est un Gardien. Pas de raison qu'il y échappe.)

Hayato est épuisé, a mal à des endroits où il ne savait même pas que des muscles existaient, et ses nerfs sont à deux doigts de lâcher -pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

Bref, tout est normal après une journée signée Reborn.

Malgré tout, Tsuna sourit en portant un Lambo endormi. Kyoko le remercie d'avoir retrouvé son chapeau de paille, qui s'était miraculeusement envolé juste avant que l'équipe adverse de beach volley ne sorte les armes blanches et les ballons de volley en métal électrifié.

Yamamoto a blâmé son saignement de nez sur le soleil et la chaleur.

(Note : Nana faisait la sieste. Dans une chaise de plage. Et elle a dit trois fois à Tsuna combien elle était fier de son grand garçon qui savait veiller sur ses petits amis I-pin, Lambo et Fuuta.)

Hayato inspire, cigarette entre ses lèvres. Le bout rougeoie et se consume. Il bloque sa respiration, visualise ses poumons pleins de fumée, imagine le goudron qui tapisse les parois de ses bronches, qui passe avec l'oxygène.

Il crache la fumée en pensant à ce que ce serait de laisser la cigarette se consumer jusqu'à brûler ses lèvres.

Il essaie de ne pas être fier de lui, sûr que quelqu'un d'autre aurait mieux fait aujourd'hui, aurait été plus rapide, aurait trouvé une meilleure tactique plus rapidement face à l'équipe adverse, aurait mieux écouté Tsuna.

Mais la journée se termine, ils sont tous conscients, et tout le monde sourie.

Ils ont tous passés une bonne journée, match de volley à mort inclus, et Hayato aussi.

Même en ayant mal partout, et en étant mort de faim parce que Lambo lui a volé la moitié de son sandwich à midi.

Ses doigts écrasent le mégot de cigarette dans le sable et l'enfouissent de quelques centimètres. (Comme s'il n'allait pas le repêcher parce qu'il a beau détesté tous ces sales gosses, l'idée que Lambo pourrait accidentellement avaler un mégot de cigarette et se tordre de douleur en essayant de le digérer rend Hayato malade.)

"Gokudera."

Il lève les yeux, mais Tsuna est déjà en train de s'asseoir à côté de lui.

"Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous, Dixième du Nom ?"

Tsuna grimace.

Hayato n'a pas la moindre idée d'où il va trouver l'énergie de se lever pour faire quoi que ce soit dans les deux prochaines minutes, mais hey, si c'est pour Tsuna, il improvisera.

"Me tutoyer serait un bon début. Sérieusement, Gokudera. Nous sommes amis."

Tsuna ne le quitte pas des yeux, et Hayato essaie de contrôler les muscles de son visage qui s'obstine à tirer le coin de ses lèvres vers le haut.

Les deux bras arrière pour supporter le haut de son corps dans une position semi-assise, Hayato profite de l'air salé, et du soleil de fin d'après-midi.

Tutoyer Tsuna ?

Comme si un bras droit pouvait tutoyer son boss. C'est parce que Tsuna est quelqu'un d'incroyablement gentil.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?" demande la voix curieuse de Tsuna.

Sa main est tendue juste au-dessus de la cheville d'Hayato, sans oser se poser directement sur la peau.

Hayato sursaute.

Tous ses muscles se crispent, son estomac vient se coincer dans sa gorge, son cœur rate un battement avant d'accélérer avec brutalité. Il ouvre la bouche, pas pour répondre, mais pour continuer de respirer.

Reste cool, reste cool, reste cool, tu avais prévu cela, reste cool, se répète intérieurement Hayato, un rien hystérique.

Il garde ses muscles raides et immobiles.

Il tâche de ne pas réagir, comme si le temps s'était arrêté et ne reprendrait son cours que s'il bougeait.

Le sel de l'air est du poison qu'il ne faut pas respirer. Il y a comme des fourmis dans ses mains.

Hayato a envie de vomir.

Il ne bouge pas.

Il ne bouge pas.

Il a la tête pleine de coton, la bouche pleine de panique, l'estomac plein d'acide.

Dans l'ombre de la main de Tsuna, les lignes blanches et roses ressortent presque plus qu'en plein soleil.

Mais Hayato ne regarde pas, parce que regarder serait un aveu de culpabilité.

"Aucune idée."

Il entend sa propre voix pleine d'aplomb.

Il a imaginé la scène une dizaine de fois au moins.

Il s'est vu se répandre en sarcasme avec un ' _... A votre avis, Dixième du Nom ?'_ ou encore 'A _ccidents avec un couteau_ ', il s'est vu répondre 'B _ataille avec Uri. Il a gagné_.' sérieux et assuré.

Il s'est même imaginé, dans des moments entre éveil et sommeil, commencer par un ' _Est-ce que je peux vous en parler, il y en a pour un moment_.'

Ou ' _est ce que je peux t'en parler._ '

Parce que Tsuna n'est pas le seul qui aurait pu voir les cicatrices et demander.

Mais Yamamoto sait, et n'a jamais demandé.

(Et cette envie pernicieuse d'évoquer le sujet, cette envie malsaine et sournoise de voir la réaction de la personne en face, d'être enfin sûr de savoir si cette personne serait affectée de savoir qu'Hayato saigne.)

Il ne sait pas ce qui serait le pire maintenant.

Que Tsuna insiste, ou que Tsuna n'insiste pas.

Les deux sont terrifiants.

Hayato a peur que Tsuna soit furieux, et peur que Tsuna soit triste, et peur que Tsuna ne comprenne pas, et Hayato a peur que Tsuna n'insiste pas parce qu'il s'en moque.

Tsuna ne dit rien.

Hayato se lève, en frottant le sable qui colle à sa peau.

"Vous venez, Dixième du Nom ? Je crois que les filles sont fatiguées."

Hayato flotte quelque part, du coton dans la tête comme du brouillard. Il espère juste avoir l'air normal. Il tend une main en avant, ne la regarde pas. Il n'a pas l'impression de trembler. Pas besoin de vérifier.

Il doit parvenir à garder contenance, parce que Tsuna prend sa main et se laisser tirer vers le haut.

Ils vont rejoindre Haru, Kyoko, Nana, et les enfants.

Ils ne disent rien.

ooooo

Plus tard, Tsuna ne dit rien non plus.

Hayato ne dit rien, parce qu'il sait pertinemment que même si c'était Tsuna qui lui demandait, il n'arrêterait pas. Il préfère ne pas prendre le risque que Tsuna le lui demande, et de devoir mentir.

Il n'est pas sûr d'être capable de mentir là-dessus.

ooooo

Après la débâcle du troisième jour de la Bataille des représentants de l'Arc-en-Ciel, Hayato se réveille dans un lit d'hôpital avec un matelas plus fin que celui à l'appartement.

Une aide-soignante en uniforme blanc avec un badge bleu lui demande d'enfiler une blouse d'hôpital pour aller passer des radios. Rien que l'idée de devoir retirer son tee-shirt l'épuise.

Mais il veut retourner aux côtés du Dixième du Nom le plus rapidement possible, alors il le fait.

L'aide-soignante lui propose de l'aider, et il refuse en espérant qu'elle sorte. Ce qu'elle ne fait pas. Il pense à ses jambes couvertes de cicatrices.

Il se déshabille lentement, se levant juste le temps de retirer son pantalon de pyjama avant de se rasseoir.

Il espère qu'il n'aura pas besoin d'être debout pour passer les radios, il n'est pas sûr de pouvoir rester sur ses deux pieds sans aide.

"Ah, des erreurs de jeunesse." commente l'aide-soignante.

Hayato lève les yeux, la dévisage.

Elle n'a l'air ni vieille ni jeune, avec des cheveux noirs coupés en carré, des lèvres fines et des yeux à peine maquillés. Look naturel. Elle a un sourire bienveillant.

La colère envahit Hayato, le prenant par surprise.

Il l'observe, droit dans les yeux.

Elle lui renvoie son regard, sereine. Parfaitement à son aise.

Il pensait avoir laissé derrière le stade où il s'énervait pour rien.

Mais ce n'est pas pour rien, et l'aide-soignante peut garder remarque et sourire bienveillant pour elle - Hayato n'a pas honte. La réalisation sonne juste dans la tête et dans la poitrine d'Hayato.

Bien sûr, il n'ira pas plus se balader en short et tee-shirt qu'hier, ou que la semaine dernière, mais, Hayato n'a pas honte.

Qu'elle voit ses cicatrices.

Qu'elle regarde.

Quelle importance.

L'important, c'est que Yamamoto n'ait plus jamais à le regarder avec cette grimace qui veut dire qu'il ne pleure pas par force de volonté pure, c'est que Tsuna n'ait plus à demander ce que c'est que ces cicatrices, c'est que Chrome ne le regarde plus jamais en se tordant les mains, en lui demandant de prendre soin de lui-même.

L'important, c'est que les cicatrices ne blessent pas qui que ce soit. Elles appartiennent à Hayato, et font partie de lui autant que ses yeux verts, ou son manque d'humour. Elles sont beaucoup de choses. Des personnes sur internet disent que les cicatrices d'automutilation sont des marques de bataille et de victoire. Hayato ne coupe pas pour mourir, alors victoire de quoi, quand il est celui qui perd le combat avec la norme qui dit qu'il ne faut pas couper sa propre chair ? Mais on dit parfois que c'est simplement la preuve qu'on est encore là, malgré tout, et Hayato peut comprendre cette ligne de pensée. Il est encore là -bien que pas très vaillant actuellement, et coincé à l'hôpital pour aujourd'hui. Parfois Hayato regrette ses cicatrices, parfois il regrette qu'elles en soient pas plus nombreuses, plus profondes.

Mais elles ne sont pas des erreurs.

ooooo

La malédiction des Arcobaleno est levée.

L'été qui suit, le soleil brille tout ce qu'il sait, et Hayato abandonne ses bracelets et les manches longues.

Les cicatrices sur ses bras sont vieilles comme le monde, on ne les distingue pas à moins de regarder.

Il ne sait pas si quelqu'un regarde.

En tout cas, personne ne dit rien.

Hayato ne sait pas trop ce qu'il veut penser de cela.

Les entrainements de Reborn reprennent, et entre la rentrée à l'université et les affaires Vongola, il n'y a pas vraiment de temps pour y penser, de toute façon.

ooooo

Donc il est dix-huit heures.

Il fait encore jour dehors, mais pas pour longtemps.

Hayato se penche sur sa cheville.

Le tissu cicatriciel résiste sous la lame. Les coupures sont moins des déchirures sur l'intérieur que des fentes qui pleurent des perles de sang en continu.

Les perles roulent sur sa peau, laissant des traînées rouges.

La lame tranche, et il siffle de douleur, dents serrées.

Il ferme les yeux, et ses épaules se détendent. La sensation est familière et confortable. Il imagine les petites hormones libérées, et il connaît tout son cours de biologie, il pourrait expliquer scientifiquement, cliniquement, pourquoi couper est addictif.

La sensation de contrôle, et le mécanisme purement physiologique, les signaux chimiques libérés.

Il y a une semaine, cela faisait six mois et demi qu'il n'avait pas ouvert la boîte.

Le sang trouve son chemin jusqu'au tapis de salle de bains bleu marine.

Hayato appuie sa tête sur la paroi en plexiglas de la douche.

Il a juste besoin d'un peu, juste besoin de se vider la tête. Les cours, les examens, Tsuna, les Vongola, Bianci, tout semble s'accumuler et demander son attention en même temps sans lui laisser le temps de respirer. Hayato se noie, mais il sait que ce n'est qu'une impression.

Il sait.

Mais son cerveau n'est pas au courant.

Les écouteurs sur le lavabo continuent de vomir de la musique, inconscients de ce qui se passe.

Troisième fois en une semaine.

Hayato ne compte pas les traits rouges.

(On pourrait jouer à la bataille navale sur ses jambes ; la pensée le fait rire.)

Il essuie une perle rouge, porte ses doigts à sa bouche.

Le sang a un goût un peu métallique, un peu salé, comme toujours.

Hayato se demande s'il a besoin d'aide.

Il coupe de nouveau quand il réalise qu'il est incapable de répondre à la question.

Non.

Non, il n'a pas besoin d'aide.

ooooo

Quand il se déshabille pour ne pas aller au briefing avec des vêtements à demi-brûlés après la dernière mission d'infiltration, Yamamoto lui jette un regard étrange.

Hayato a envie de lui coller sa main sous le nez, avec la coupure qui part de la base du pouce et atteint presque le poignet. Comme si un accident de cuisine pouvait mener à ce genre de plaie.

Sauf qu'Hayato n'est pas une horrible personne.

Hayato ne veut pas faire souffrir Yamamoto.

Hayato n'arrêtera pas si Yamamoto le lui demande.

Hayato a besoin de couper.

Hayato a envie de couper.

Hayato a besoin du sang qui coule sur sa peau, chaud, puis tiède, puis froid au fur et à mesure qu'il coule, coule, coule.

Hayato ne coupe pas profond.

Il y a pensé, rationnellement.

Il sait qu'il ne coupe pas profond.

Il fait attention.

Il lui arrive même de désinfecter.

Il n'a plus seize ans.

Alors à quoi bon inquiéter Yamamoto ? Hayato ne se met pas en danger.

Couper lui permet de tenir le coup, et il ne se met pas en danger.

ooooo

Quand Haru lui demande comment ça va par sms, Hayato répond que ça va, et lui demande des nouvelles de ses cours d'improvisation théâtrale.

ooooo

Quand Tsuna lui dit que s'il y a quoi que ce soit dont Hayato veule parler, Hayato sourit et le remercie.

Quand le sang traverse son jean, il attend de voir si quiconque remarquera. A la première remarque, il rit et prétend avoir renversé du café.

ooooo

Le soir, il regarde en direction de son téléphone, et se demande s'il devrait en parler.

(La même envie malsaine, depuis tout ce temps.)

(Mais il sait, il sait qu'en parler ne résoudra rien, parce que ce n'est pas un problème.)

(... N'est-ce pas ?)

ooooo

"Hey, Gokudera ! Comment ça va ?"

"Je vais bien. Et toi ?"

Hayato se demande parfois s'il est en train de mentir. (Il n'est pas en danger, après tout.)

Il ravale l'envie de dire quoi que ce soit (il pense aux larmes dans les yeux de Yamamoto, il pense _'erreur de jeunesse'_ , il pense _'C'est quoi ça'_ , et il essaie de se concentrer sur la conversation.)

ooooo

Et la vie continue.

 **Fin**

* * *

 _Si vous avez des cicatrices, c'est okay._

 _Si vous souhaitez en parler, c'est okay._

 _Si vous les aimez, c'est okay._

 _Si vous les détestez, c'est okay._

 _Si vous connaissez un(e) ami(e) dans la situation d'Hayato, et que vous ne savez pas quoi faire, sachez que vous êtes là, et que c'est déjà beaucoup pour la personne._

 _Si vous êtes Hayato, ne vous posez pas la question. Parlez-en. Ou parler d'autre chose. Ne restez pas seul(e). Cela aide. Pas toujours immédiatement. Mais cela aide. (Aide à quoi ? A se rappeler qu'il y a des bons moments, et qu'il n'y a pas besoin de couper pour vivre ces bons moments.)_

 _(Si vous voulez me faire part de ce que vous pensez de tout cela, n'hésitez pas. Je n'ai pas toutes les réponses, mais je lis tout ce qu'on m'écrit.)_

 _En tout cas, merci beaucoup d'être arrivé jusque-là._

 _Et à Tsu, grand merci._

 _Tyanilisha._


End file.
